Christmas Tradition
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post-saison 2. Norma et Norman se font piéger par les décorations de Noel qu'Emma a accroché partout, en particulier du gui.


Sommaire : Post-saison 2. Norma et Norman se font piéger par les décorations de Noel qu'Emma a accroché partout, en particulier du gui.

Pairing : Norma/Norman (SoulBates).

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

XXXXX

_**Christmas Tradition. **_

XXXX

Norma pesta intérieurement contre Emma pour ce qui semblait être la dixième fois de la journée.

Bien sûr la période de Noel était une période importante dans leur branche, bien sûr il fallait se mettre dans l'ambiance mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'Emma allait être un peu _**trop**_ dans l'ambiance….

Depuis deux jours des décorations de Noel avait fait leur apparition un peu partout au motel, tranchant avec l'atmosphère plus sobre, bien qu'aussi festive, du manoir.

Ce n'était pas tant qu'elle n'aimait pas cette période de l'année mais de voir autant de sourires, d'entendre autant de bons sentiments ne lui donnait pas spécialement envie d'être ouvertement joviale avec les gens.

Norman semblait partager son point de vue d'ailleurs, même s'il était plus subtil dans sa façon de s'exprimer.

Et puis tout ce gui suspendu partout ça en devenait presque ridicule.

A croire qu'Emma avait une envie soudaine de se faire embrasser ou que tout le monde partage une caresse plus qu'amicale.

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de secouer la tête, attendrie malgré elle par les efforts fournis par la jeune fille.

Elle regarda inconsciemment sa montre. Près d'une heure du matin, pas étonnant qu'elle se sente très las tout d'un coup.

Elle éteignit la lumière et alla à la rencontre de Norman, voulant lui conseiller d'aller également se coucher.

Elle sourit à nouveau, son fils ayant eu la même idée qu'elle apparemment.

-Tu vas te coucher Mère ?!

-Oui, je vois qu'on a eu la même idée…

Ils partagèrent un sourire tendre lorsqu'elle remarqua Norman se figer et regarder un point fixe au dessus d'elle.

Prise d'une panique soudaine, elle s'enquerra.

-Norman ?! Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chéri ?! … Arrête ça n'est pas drôle, tu me fais peur Norman !

Ca eut l'air de faire enfin sortir le jeune homme de sa torpeur.

-Emma… Elle a vraiment surfait la déco, non ?!

Norma fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment la tournure de la discussion.

-Oui, je lui en ai un peu parlé mais elle avait l'air tellement heureuse tu sais… Pourquoi tu me parle de ça maintenant ?

Pour seule réponse il leva les yeux, lui indiquant de faire pareil.

Et tout de suite tout devint plus clair.

Et plus compliqué aussi.

Une branche de gui était innocemment accrochée juste au dessus de leurs têtes, ne demandant pas mieux que de les faire plier à la tradition.

-Oh ! Tu sais ça ne veut rien dire chéri…. Je parlerai à Emma demain matin !

-Non !

La réponse quasi épouvantée de Norman l'avait prise par surprise.

Evidemment.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre elle comprit qu'ils pensaient tous deux à la même chose…

Leur seul et unique baiser échangé.

Quelques mois plus tôt dans les bois lors d'une situation désespérée.

Bien différente de celle-ci, mais avec cette même forme d'urgence.

-Norman….

Il la défia du regard.

-Oui Mère ?!

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, inquiète.

-Nous ne pouvons pas…

-Nous ne pouvons pas faire quoi Mère ?! Aller à l'encontre des _**traditions**_ ?!

Son cœur fit une embardée.

-Norman…

Et juste comme ça il la devança, il devança l'excuse qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Comme une espèce de réplique inversée et parfaite de leur premier baiser.

Sauf que c'était lui qui lui donnait cette caresse cette fois.

Elle soupira, fondant un peu plus dans ses bras.

C'était tout aussi chaste que la dernière fois, juste leurs bouches soudées l'une à l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Norman ne repousse les limites imposées implicitement.

Elle sentit sa langue s'aventurer entre ses lèvres et, contre son propre jugement, lui donna la permission d'entrer et d'approfondir leur étreinte.

Elle ne s'autorisa, ne leur autorisa, que quelques secondes de folie avant de se reculer vivement, comme brûlée.

-Norman ! …

Il était là, planté en face d'elle à la dévisager de ses grands yeux assombris et amoureux.

Oui, parce qu'épris il l'était elle l'avait deviné.

Il fallait qu'elle mette un terme à cette démence sinon elle finirait par les emporter, tous les deux.

Mais une part d'elle refusait de lâcher ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Sans réfléchir elle plaqua une nouvelle fois sa bouche contre la sienne dans un baiser furtif, avant de se reculer et de lui sourire, timidement.

-Je pense que la Tradition en a assez vu…

Ce fût assez pour le détendre et il répondit volontiers à son sourire, puis il lui tendit le bras.

-Aller vient Mère… Allons nous coucher…

Elle préféra ne pas relever la remarque plus que tendancieuse et accepta avec plaisir de se faire raccompagner.

Lors de leur marche silencieuse les amenant à la maison, elle se repassa les quelques minutes volées.

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne devrait pas, elle ne se gêna pas pourtant pour revivre ce baiser, se berçant par la passion à peine voilée qu'elle pouvait clairement déceler.

Lorsqu'enfin ils furent arriver à destination, elle prit soudainement peur de la suite des événements.

Elle n'aurait pas dût.

Norman, en parfait gentleman, la conduisit jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et vint poser un délicat baiser sur sa joue.

-Bonne nuit Mère.

Elle lui attrapa rapidement la main, l'empêchant de partir trop loin et prit la décision, quoiqu'un peu insensée, de lui planter un baiser à la commissure des lèvres.

-Bonne nuit Norman.

Le regard qu'ils s'échangèrent fût lourd de sens avant que le jeune homme acquiesce et finisse par lui aussi se retirer dans sa chambre.

Norma réfléchit un instant et fini par décider que, peut-être, elle ne parlerait pas à Emma de ce trop plein de décorations de Noel.

XXXXX


End file.
